zombievilleusaiifandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.05.59 PM.png|'The Survivor' - Everyone thought he was crazy... they were kinda right. But who's laughing now? He's got a helicopter, and a bomb shelter full of baked beans.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/The_Survivor Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.08.48 PM.png|'SWAT' - He still refuses to take off those sunglasses. Because he's a badass? Or maybe he has an embarassing lazy eye? We may never oh crapknow.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/S.W.A.T. Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.08.42 PM.png|'Doctor' - No one knows if he's really a doctor... but he claims to have a degree in "Zombology". He minored in "Video Game Design".|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.08.37 PM.png|'Chef' - Zombies raided his bakery and ate all of his croissants. They didn't leave a tip in the little jar. Now he seeks revenge for this injustice.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Chef Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.08.28 PM.png|'Foreman' - Did you know that zombies are the leading cause of potholes in Zombieville? Though to be honest... they're the leading cause of everything.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Foreman Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.08.22 PM.png|'Clown' - What's a clown doing here? Everyone knows the only thing scarier than a horde of zombies is a clown. Behold the true face of fear!|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Clown Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.08.05 PM.png|'Lil’ Princess' - Behind her peaceful demeanor brews a tempest of unbridled rage. Even Zombies cower in terror when she takes to the battlefield.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Li%27l_Princess Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.08.10 PM.png|'Cheerleader' - Ever since the varsity foosball team was eaten by zombies, she just hasn't been the same.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Cheerleader Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.08.16 PM.png|'Convict' - Recent escapee from Zombieville State Penetentiary. His crime? Not killing enough zombies. They'll lock you up for that around here.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Convict Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.07.27 PM.png|'Karate Girl' - Few things in life can't be solved with a well placed karate chop. For example - zombie attacks. Social injustice. That loud guy in the movie theater.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Karate_Girl Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.07.34 PM.png|'Poor Guy' - He lost it all on the stock market, and now penniless, must wear a barrel for some reason. Unfortunately, no one sells clothing in Zombieville, only guns.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Poor_Guy Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.07.58 PM.png|'Goth' - She may dress strangely, act tough, and have a bit of an attitude... but secretly she loves to knit.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Goth Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.06.33 PM.png|'Mr. Disco' - He hopes to one day unite mankind and zombiekind through the power of music. If that doesn't work... there's always violence!|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Disco Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.06.40 PM.png|'Ninja' - The ninja has returned to dispense unbridled justice. He also got a fresh new haircut, and has been hitting the gym to lose those love handles.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.07.22 PM.png|'Hazmat' - A hazmat suit seems like a smart choice when dealing with highly infectious zombies. Unfortunately, zombies are attracted to bright yellow objects. You can't win.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Hazmat Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.09.03 PM.png|'Tycoon' - He's come to Zombieville to build a railroad, drill for oil, and maybe open a bank. He's just got to clear out these pesky zombies first, and then... riches!|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Tycoon Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.06.16 PM.png|'Granny' - She was busy watching her favorite game show, Wheel of Jeopardy, when zombies broke into her house and stole her TV. It's payback time.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Granny Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.06.25 PM.png|'Santa' - It turns out that being a zombie automatically puts you on the "naughty" list. You don't want to be on that list.|link=http://zombievilleusaii.wikia.com/wiki/Santa Category:Skills Category:Weapons